Number Plate
by Cresil-Zambini
Summary: Twins Rae and Cora go to the USA in search of their birth parents only to find nothing and somehow end up almost dieing but waking up in hospital just fine when they knew they were gonners. follow the twins after their accident in mission city. this is a fic that has been in my head since I seen transformers in 2007, enjoy, mainly oc character little involvement with main film plot
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own transformers, I wish I did and that it was real but unfortunately it's not mine and its not real. This is my first fan fic all flamers will be ignored so unless its helpful please don't bother commenting. Also there is no beta, I'm dyslexic and doing this from my phone and using its spell check. Sorry for any errors.**

~Chapter one begins~

'F***'n F***ety F*** F***!' Shouts a short bluenette with a pixie cut and a Scottish accent. 'This trip was a waste of our money! Which we don't have and we haven't learned anything about them! No a single d*mn thing!'

'Chill Cora' says a tall boy with long ginger hair and facial piercings 'look lets do something, the guy at the desk said there is an abandoned building in mission city nearby that local bikers and skaters go sometimes' excitement and eagerness in his eyes 'maybe we can take some awesome vids for our Chanel to' Rae says as he lightly punches his twins shoulder.

'Alright fine, But I am driving'

'Wait, what?! Why do you get to drive!'

'I'm older!' She shouts back

'Oh come on... It's only by ONE hour. Just one hour!' Rae complains 'that's nothing! We are twins for F*** sake!'

'Shouldn't have had such a fat head then, Ai!' Cora yells from their hired car.

~time skip~

Rae and Cora do eventually find the building after much frustration. They were both particularly annoyed at the traffic, crazy cab drivers and most importantly of all everyone driving on the "wrong" side of the road.

'Bloody taxi drivers, bloody Americans and D*mn your diving Cora! You where so slow a snail passed us!' Ranted Rae but the bluenette just giggled and shouts 'last one to the to and down wins!' As she slides on her roller blades throwing on her gear and pops in her headphones blocking out all noise. 'Your on!' He replies getting his BMX out of the boot and chucking on his helmet he shouts 'No Fair! You've a head start!' But she doesn't hear him as she is already half way up the building already.

The two race each other and afterward they preform tricks and stunts each trying to outdo the other when suddenly a loud crash, screeching and people screaming could be heard from outside with gunfire soon following. The twins stop their competition and music.

'What the bloody h*ll was that! Says Rae. Why are you asking me?! How am I ament t know!' Bites Cora.

'Well it sounds like a fricken war zone so you stay away'

'Oh come on Rae' shouts Cora over the noise 'it can't be that bad, just think of the ratings on YouTube we will get if we film this!...come on just a look'

'Oh no f'n way Cora you and what ever going on is an accident waiting to happen and you know it. I will look you stay here'

'I'll be fine and you know it, I don't even have to go outside!' She Argues 'I will be fine'

'No, you won't'

'Yes I will'

'No'

'Yeah, you can-' Cora is cut off as a loud crash sounds from below.

'MOVE MOVE MOVE!' Shouts some random guy holding a giant metal cube running up the stairs towards them. 'MOVE MOVE, HURRY RUN, GET OUT OF HERE!' He cries as he runs past them up the stairs.

'Weird' the twins say at the same time as they watch home go.' I wonder what that was all abo-' Cora is once again cut off by an explosion

'GIVE ME THE CUBE BOY!' Shouts a large robotic voice before, Crash! The twins know no more the last thing they see is each other both bleeding to death and blood everywhere. Both ignorant of the situation surrounding them, the alien robots and what was going to happen to them with the destruction of the cube.

As the cube is destroyed by Sam Witwickey in Megatron's spark it turns to dust and small fragments. The all spark senses it's end and the end of the twins so it tries to save them while it still can. As the dust of the all spark enters the twins blood and heals all of their injuries, saving their lives. But now their fates are eternally changed, only time will tell how.

~End of chapter one~


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, quick authors note, look at the first chapter for full authors note thank you. **

**Also a special thank you too the lovely people who Favorited, typical I know but I happy danced ^_^**

**Chapter 2 ~**

The twins open their eyes to a bright white light. Blinded by said light they both cover their eyes with their arms trying to block it out. 'Did some one catch the number plate of that d*mn truck that must a hit me?' Groans Rae

'Shut the f*ck up Rae, my head is killing me' hissed Cora throwing a paper cup at him. As their vision starts to adjust to the harsh light the begin to take note of there surroundings to figure out where they are. White sheets, weird beeping monitors, white walls and a too clean smell they where either in some government facility, kidnapped by clean freaks or the most dreaded (for Cora) a hospital. 'Well sh*t' states Cora 'it had to be a hospital. Their food sucks we would be better fed in prison not to mention it wouldn't smell this bad either. And the nurses are sadistic vampires, vampires i tell you! always wanting blood and to stick needles' she shivers' in us! Why Rae! why me!'

Rae ignores his sisters rambling and hate for hospitals, he doesn't get it but that probably has to do with the hot nurse withe the huge knockers (they have to me fake-Cora) that just came in. Hot nurse (Rae's name for her) completely ignores Rae and Cora in favour of checking the machines the twins are hooked up to as they are flickering.

Cora pauses her complaining 'where are we, what happened can I leave now' Cora questioned the vampire stressing the now and pulling the puppy eyes hopping the vampire will let her go.

The nurse looks at Cora and pulls the biggest and sickly sweet smile Cora has ever seen 'oh sweetly you two are lucky to be alive and uninjured after yesterday. The doctors want to keep you another night just to be safe though' she said as if talking to a small child. Seeing his sisters temper Rae asks 'what happened yesterday?'

'There was a gas leak, a lot of people lost their lives because of the hallucinations they where having. Something about giant robots' she said before leaving the rooms.

'Sh*t' says Rae 'we lost all our gear, my iPod!'

'Really Rae, really...'

**~Time skip~**

Rae and Cora enter the airport dragging their luggage behind them, lighter than it was before due to their lost/destroyed gear.

The lady at the reception was nice, she took their luggage with little to no hassle and quickly. There wasn't much of a cue so thankfully they didn't have to wait very long.

However when Rae and Cora tried to go through the metal detectors at airport security it kept going off, no matter what they took off.

'Look I swear on my mothers grave I don't have any metal on me besides this!' Cora shouts before sticking her tongue out 'and I'm not taking it out! Try and import me! I'd probably get home faster!'

'The metal detector is not detecting your tongue bar' sighs a security guard 'you don't have anything, for example a bomb up your...'

'What? NO! Shouts Cora 'Why The F*ck would I do THAT! I want to go home and have a chippy! That's it! No you may not check! Why would I bomb my home!' Cora continues to rant at the guard cursing and swearing.

With Rae however he seems to be enjoying himself as his guard is a woman. ' feel free to do a strip search, I bet you would live that' earning a blush from the woman 'ill show you mine if you show me yours' he says with a grin. Embarrassed the female guard signals for one of the male guards to take her place and she walks away. ' aw no, don't gos away! Come backs pwease!' Shouts Rae in a childish voice 'I'm sowies!'

After finding nothing the twins are taken into a room where they are thoroughly questioned about there ethnic background, personal history, motives for being in the USA and motives for leaving, what the did in the USA etc. And in the end they where eventually let on the plane.

However as you can guess the weird events didn't stop there. The electronics on the plane kept flickering around them, annoyed at this and being closest to the isle Rae notifies one of the flight assistants 'excuse me' he says somewhat stressed ' but our TVs ain't working' the flight assistant looks at the screens then around at the other ones on the plane. ' since we aren't fully booked I don't see why there would be a problem for you two to move to another seat' she says smiling 'after all I'm sure it's only a minor technical difficulty'.

Rae and Cora grab their bags and move but as they move they cause the other screens to flicker as they pass by. After Rae puts their bags above their new seats they realise the TVs here have the same problem. Cora this time notifies the assistant. 'Do either of you have your mobile devices on?' Asks the assistant

'No we lost em at mission city' says Cora sounding slightly Irish as she is pissed.

'Sorry, I'm afraid there is nothing we can do' replies the flight assistant. Lights flickering as she walks away.

**~Time skip~**

Rae and Cora arrive home in a yellow taxi (which is rare in Scotland or at least where I live) getting their luggage out of the boot of the taxi the driver was friendly as they have known him for years. 'Thanks fir the lift mac' says Rae.

'Its nae problem son, you two need anything me wife and I are just up the road. I know it's a hard time for yis with yer ma passing' replies Mac

'Thanks Mac' shouts the twins as he drives off.

After putting their suitcases down and plopping onto their respective sofas Cora asks ' you want a chippy?'

'Sounds good' says Rae ' but your paying'

'What! Why?'

'Your older'

**Chapter 2 end**

**Sneak peek that was going to be in chapter 2 but couldn't be bothered finishing it yet... Yeah**

**3 weeks later~**

It's a Monday morning 3 weeks after arriving home in their shared country home. Cora wakes up sun in her face and groaning, her right leg felling heavy as if someone was sitting on it. She looks down the top of the covers but doesn't see anything, reaching for her glasses her left leg touches her right and she realises something is very wrong with her right leg.

**Dun Dun Dun! Ok so this one is more of an from a to b chapter story will be picking up soon ;)**


End file.
